


Los celos de Sakura {SasuNaruSasu}

by Minamika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Crack, Humor, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Parody, Ridiculous
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: Basado en el sketch de enchufetv: Viendo como novia celosaEs el aniversario de Sasuke y Sakura, pero Sakura sospecha que Sasuke le oculta algo y ahora sus celos se han salido de control, ¿Sakura tendrá la razón o será que sus celos la hacen ver cosas donde no las hay?[No se tomen nada de este one-shot en serio, es solo un chiste.]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Los celos de Sakura {SasuNaruSasu}

Sakura se encontraba adentro de un auto afuera de la casa de su novio, Sasuke. 

Últimamente este se había estado comportando de una manera algo extraña con ella, pero eso ya no importaba porque ese día ellos cumplían un año de relación, ¡un año! Era fabuloso, sin duda alguna... claro, estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que ellos no habían hecho ningún plan para ese día, ¡pero daba igual! Le daría una sorpresa por aquel día tan especial.

Estaba decidida en darle aquella sorpresa, ya tenía todo absolutamente listo para esa noche y sorprender a Sasuke. Así que, poniendo su plan en marcha, Sakura llamo a su novio.

— _Mi amor,_ — comenzó Sakura emocionada.

— _Sakura, nena, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué me hablas?_

— _Ay, amor, a veces eres un completo olvidadizo,_ — le reprocho. — _¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?_ — El silencio que provino del otro lado fue respuesta suficiente. — _Sasuke, hoy cumplimos un año de ser novios,_ — finalmente le dijo. — _Y ya sé que no hicimos ningún plan, pero pasaba por tu casa y pensé..._ — pero Sakura se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

— _¡¿Hoy?!_ — Grito Sasuke, el pánico estaba presente en su voz. — _Sakura, lo siento, pero no estoy en casa en este momento... estoy en casa de Naruto,_ — sin embargo, justo después de decir esto, una luz fue prendida en casa de Sasuke y Sakura logro reconocer su silueta atreves de la ventana.

Al ver esto Sakura corto la llamada y salió del auto para confrontar a su novio.

— _"En casa de Naruto"_ sí como no, ¡vete a ver la cara de estúpida a otra! — Refunfuñó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa. — ¡Veamos sí sigues diciendo eso cuando te descubra en pleno acto con la zorra con la que me engañas! — Siguió mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolso. — Por suerte, tengo una copia de todas tus llaves que se te "cayeron".

Y después de probar quince llaves, por fin encontró la correcta.

— Está bien, maldita zorra, ¿dónde te ocultas? — Decía mientras revisaba toda la sala de estar con unos lentes de calor que había sacado de su bolso. — ¡Ahí estas! — Exclamo al ver como alguien con tacones subía velozmente las escaleras.

Cuando ella también subió las escaleras encontró rápidamente los tacones y por consecuencia también encontró a la persona que los usaba, quien estaba, estúpidamente, oculto detrás de unas cortinas.

— ¡Te atra...! ¡¿Itachi?! — Sakura estaba muy confundida al ver al hermano de su novio vestido como una mujer, una muy fea mujer, por cierto. — ¿Qué haces así vestido?

— Amm... — balbuceo, posiblemente sin saber qué decir. — ¿Por ninguna razón en específico? — Dijo, escuchándose no muy convencido por esa respuesta. — ¡No le digas a Sasuke! ¡Por favor! — Suplico finalmente.

— Okay... — soltó Sakura mientras se alejaba lentamente y sin dejar de ver fijamente a Itachi, finalmente entro en la habitación de Sasuke.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Sasuke con tan solo una toalla enrollada en la cadera.

— Oh, Sasuke, estás aquí, — fingió sorpresa. — Vine porque me dijiste que no estabas y decidí darte una sorpresa, — no era cierto, pero él jamás lo sabría. — ¿No estabas con Naruto?

— Emm, — Sasuke parecía nervioso en ese punto. — ¡Lo estaba! Pero acabo de llegar y estaba a punto de ducharme... pero, ya que estás aquí que tal sí... — pronuncio mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Sakura, lentamente quitándose su toalla.

— No, no, — soltó Sakura. — Vete a duchar, apestas, — dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta del baño.

Unos segundos después de que Sasuke se metiera al baño, Sakura se dio cuenta de que este había dejado su Facebook abierto. — ¡Genial! — Exclamo elevando su puño en señal de victoria. — Veamos que estás ocultando, _a-mor-ci-to_ , — y después de cinco minutos de estar revisando su Face, y no encontrar nada, Sakura estaba a punto de darse por vencida, sí no hubiese sido porque a Sasuke le llego un mensaje en ese momento. — ¿Yuki Nishimura? ¡¿Quién coño es Yuki Nishimura?!

— Sakura, — la llamo Itachi, ya vestido normal, haciendo que ella cerrara la laptop.

— ¿Qué pasa Itachi?

— Solo vine a asegurarme que no le hayas dicho nada a Sasuke.

— No le dije nada, tranquilizante.

— Está bien... — dijo mientras, tal como había hecho ella anteriormente, camino de espaldas y veía a Sakura con los ojos entre cerrados... no confiaba en ella.

En cuanto Itachi se fue, Sakura volvió abrir la laptop, pero para su desgracia, esta se había bloqueado — ¡Noooooo! — Grito. — ¡Que desgracia la mía! ¡Todo es culpa del travestí en closet de Itachi! — Exclamo dramáticamente. Justo después terminar de decir esto, Sakura escucho que llamaban al celular de Sasuke. Al revisarlo, descubrió que la llamada era de una tal "Naruko", esto la lleno de celos y en ese preciso momento Sasuke salió del baño y ella decidió confrontarlo.

— Sasuke, — lo llamo. — ¿Me estás engañando? — pregunto mientras lloraba.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? Por supuesto que no te estoy engañando.

— Entonces, — comenzó. — ¡Si no me estás engañando, respóndeme entonces! ¡¿Quién es esa tal Yuki Nishimura de Facebook y esa Naruko que te está llamando?! — Grito molesta mientras le lanzaba el celular.

— Espera, espera, — trato de calmarla para poder explicarle las cosas. — Primero que nada, Sakura calmante, segundo, Yuki Nishimura es la esposa de mi prima Sayoko, ¿recuerdas? Las conociste en navidad y, tercero, aquí no dice Naruko ¡dice Naruto! — le mostró de nuevo el celular y, efectivamente, decía Naruto.

— Pero... pero... — ella no sabía qué decir.

— Pero nada Sakura, ¿por qué pensaste que te estaba engañando? — Sasuke estaba completamente enojado.

Sakura soltó un suspiro en forma de rendición. — Realmente... no lo sé. Me dejé cegar por los celos porque Hinata, Karin, Ino y, básicamente, todas las chicas que conoces, siempre están coqueteando contigo, — confeso agachando la cabeza.

— Sakura... — la llamo Sasuke mientras elevaba su rostro para que lo viera. — Yo te amo y no debes desconfiar de mí, — Sasuke la abrazo.

— Lo sé, — correspondió al abrazo, Sakura tenía ganas de llorar, no podía creer que tenía el mejor novio del mundo y había desconfiado de él, se sentía como una imbécil. — Perdóname, me equivoqué con mis celos, — lentamente, Sakura comenzó a elevarse para darle un beso en los labios a su novio...

Pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta del armario se abría lentamente dejando a la vista a un Naruto completamente desnudo y con marcas por todo el cuerpo.

— Naruto, — pronuncio Sakura en un susurro de sorpresa.

— Eh... no sé qué decir... je, je, je, — soltó el rubio mirando hacia todas partes, por su parte Sasuke solo se limitó a golpearse la frente mientras Sakura se desmayaba.

Y bueno, al final, resulto que los celos de Sakura no estaban completamente equivocados.


End file.
